There For You
by Ceres-chan07
Summary: The moment when Homura and Shizuku die, Rukia is left all alone to mourn their death. But someone who watches her from afar comes to comfort her. Who will it be? Of course, a certain orange-haired Substitute Shinigami.. Read   Review :D


There for You

A/N: The story takes place at the moment where Homura and Shizuku die.

Fade to Black: I call your name.

Enjoy! :D

"Homura! Shizuku! Please, no, don't go! No, no! Answer me… Please answer me!"

One drop.

Two, three, four… and then the rain started to fall. The dark sky shed its tears along with the raven-haired Shinigami.

She was left to scream and cry, after the rest of the Shinigami left her alone to mourn for the death of her siblings.

Except one.

It was a bright orange-haired young Shinigami. He didn't want to leave; he didn't want to leave her alone.

He just couldn't.

The bodies of the dead children slowly started to disappear, turning into spirit particles. They scattered in the sky as the cold freezing wind blew and took them away.

She raised her hands to the sky, trying to catch the particles, her tears rolling down her face like an endless river. Moans of pain escaped her cold lips and she was freezing to death. But she didn't care.

He couldn't see her like this. It was his first time seeing her tears. He always saw how strong she was. And now.. She's there, powerless, crying. Crying in the dark and the rain, for someone she lost. Someone dear to her. It reminded him of his mother. When he lost her. He was acting exactly the same way. He looked away so that he wouldn't remember such a sad thing.

A minute later he turned his head to her and saw her raise her hands to the sky, trying to touch the spirit particles. His eyes widened and tears filled his shiny amber eyes. She was so desperate. Just seeing her crying form made his heart crack and break.

"Please, no.. Don't go…" he barely heard her weak voice and couldn't stand it anymore.

His feet started to move, his heart beating fast, as he was getting closer and closer to her. He bent down and wrapped his muscular arms around her. His hand touched her own and lowered it down, putting an end to her failed attempt. His head rested on her right shoulder.

God, she was cold like ice!

His lips rested by her ear and he whispered softly to her. "You don't have to push yourself forward…"

"Please, no.. Don't go…" she let out another cry and tried to touch a particle. But it disappeared as soon as she got close to it.

She frowned and kept crying, until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. A warm hand touched her own and lowered it down, and a soft whisper silenced her.

"You don't have to push yourself forward…"

Her eyes widened as soon as those words reached her ears and she froze there.

"They're gone.. I know it's hard for you to hear it, but it's the truth.." those full of concern and affection words made her turn around and see the person she needed most right now.

"Ichigo…"

He held her tightly, never wanting to let go of that small, fragile body of hers. Their eyes locked, and he felt terrible when he stared into her full of tears amethyst eyes.

His other hand went up to her face, slowly wiping away her tears, "Shh…it's okay.." he said warmly.

She couldn't find the strength to do anything. Her hands clutched on his torso and she buried her head in his chest, sobbing. He stroked her head and covered her head with his, so that she wasn't soaked in the cold rain.

"I don't know…what to do…Ichigo…" she sobbed and he held her protectively in his arms, "It's okay, I'm here for you…Please, don't cry, Rukia.."

"Ichigo…I'm sorry…I dared to forget you and…and…I hurt you…I'm so sorry.." she noticed the blood on his hand and body and took his hand, resting it on her face.

He felt her lips touch his palm and brush against her cheek and he took a breath, inhaling her scent. His hand touched her lips and he felt how cold they were.

He slowly lifted her head up to see her face. Her eyes were red, her cheeks slightly red and her lips bruised. He slowly bent down and set his forehead against hers, his warm breath fanning her face and warming her.

"It's okay.." he smiled softly at her, his eyes shining like warm honey. "Things like that happen all the time. And as far as the siblings are concerned, they'll be living in your heart as long as you remember them. That's why you don't have to be sad.."

"Really…?" she sobbed silently, looking up at him.

"Yes." The soft tone of his voice made her calm down somehow.

"Ichigo, thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me…Thank you.."

"God, you're so cold."

With that, he leaned closer and brought her lips to him. Her eyes widened, but, soon enough, she melted under the spell of his mouth. He felt her lips soften and becoming warmer. Relief overcame him when he realized that.

When they parted, Rukia touched her lips with her fingers, tracing the soft flesh slowly.

"I hope this will make you feel better." He told her looking away, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yes, that's much better. Thank you, Ichigo," she replied, blushing as well. He wrapped his arms around her once more, trying to warm her. And she pressed her body against his to warm him as well.

The fate will never separate them. And if it does, they'll surely find a way towards each other once more. Because when a bond is formed it never disappears.

"Because when a bond is formed, it never disappears…" he told her when he was leaving. "See ya later. I'm going on home now, Shinigami."

"Don't call me 'Shinigami'. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

He gave her a smile and she smiled back at him. As he turned around and started walking away, he glanced at her one more time. "I love you." He whispered and continued walking.

When she saw the Senkai Gate open and him entering from the cliff, a tear rolled down her face. But it wasn't a sad one; it was a tear of joy. A beautiful smile blossomed on her face as she watched the sun set. A few words escaped her lips before he disappeared in the Senkai Gate and returned to the real world..

"I love you…"

-fin- 3


End file.
